A Starry Night
by kimachi
Summary: **third fanfic! yay!** Ryuuji and Taiga spend a one week vacation in Ami's villa, since she lent them the keys when they planned on running away. Let's see what they do on their last day of staying in the villa... **Review and favorites are loved**


**Authors' Note: KiMaChi **- so here you go, another fanfic of Toradora. :D  
The next story I'm planning on making is rated M, so I guess I'm giving you a kind of spoiler. ^^;

Enjoy! :)

**_I do not own Toradora, and all of its characters._ They belong to Yuyuko Takemiya. **

* * *

It was a sunny day.

Ryuuji and Taiga stayed at Ami's villa for a week, since she lent the keys to them when they planned on running away. Ryuuji thought of returning it though, but he hasn't asked Taiga yet.

They were alone, because they wanted to spend time together, and see if they can handle life with each other, which is weird because they have already been living with each other since the day they met.

"Ryuuji! Help me with closing my luggage!"

They have stayed in the villa for quite a while now, and today was the last day that they will stay there. Ryuuji rushed to Taiga, and quickly helped her close the enormous luggage.

Taiga sat on her bed, exhausted. She wiped the sweat falling from her forehead, and when Ryuuji saw this, he took a hanky that was in his pocket and wiped Taiga's face. Taiga pushed his hands away, not liking being treated that way. But she was blushing.

"I can handle this! Don't treat me like a little girl," she scoffed, pouting and looking away, her cheeks a rosy pink color.

Ryuuji just didn't reply, or make the joke that she _is_ a little girl. He just stayed quiet and led out a sigh, putting his hanky back in his pocket. He took the handle of Taiga's luggage and let it stand on the side of her bed.

"Come on, let's spend our last time on the beach for now," he suggested. Taiga looked at him, and when looking in her eyes, she was happy. She then stood and held his hand. She pulled him with her to the beach, and Ryuuji had to catch up with her, even a little girl like her can be faster than him.

Outside, it was a beautiful sight. From the balcony, they both went down and Taiga ran to the sandy shores of the beach, and slowly she let her feet feel the sandy texture of the beach. She looked happy, and then looked back to Ryuuji, smiling.

Ryuuji blushed when he saw her, in her usual ruffled dress that was below the knee. Her chest had grown a bit, and that was an achievement for her. Her hair looked golden in the light, and her face was shining bright, like the sun. _She looks beautiful, _he thought, and smiled back to Taiga. He walked to her side, and then wrapped his arm around her. They walked towards the water, and then when they walked deeper into the water, Taiga quickly jumped on Ryuuji's back, so that her dress won't get wet much at the edges. He kind of expected her to do that, and he aided Taiga, so that she will be comfortable behind his back. His clothes didn't get wet, for he was wearing shorts and a white shirt. Taiga was laughing, enjoying her ride. Ryuuji smiled, and then walked around, so that she can have a ride around behind his back. Then Taiga moved around a lot, and Ryuuji was getting unbalanced. Taiga moved more, as if encouraging him to fall down to the sandy ground. He did fell, and water splashed around them, making themselves wet.

Taiga was smiling and laughing happily, enjoying the feeling of the water drops rolling on her skin. Ryuuji fell on the sandy shore, and was thankful. He then looked at Taiga and laughed along with her. This happened in the afternoon. They then went back to the villa, and they were going to prepare dinner.

Ryuuji cooked pork cutlet, since Taiga wanted that. They ate happily under the moonlight, for they went outside and that's where they spent their last night in the villa for their one-week vacation.

Taiga usually wanted more rice than Ryuuji can eat, but now she ate the same – even less – of what Ryuuji ate. This puzzled him. "Is something wrong, Taiga?" he asked her, looking at her face.

Taiga looked at him and smiled. "Nope, there's nothing wrong," she said happily. "I just want to eat less because I want to star gaze with you tonight." She smiled at him, and Ryuuji was happy that Taiga wanted to appreciate the night sky. They finished eating, and Ryuuji placed them all in a box that they carried from the villa, for storage of the now used plates. Ryuuji placed them aside, and then alongside Taiga, they walked to a place not too far away from the villa. Taiga found a nice spot where to star gaze, and she laid on the sandy shore. Her feet sunk in the sand, and she moved her toes so that she could feel the sand between her toes. Ryuuji laid next to Taiga, and he placed his arms behind his head to support it. When Ryuuji looked up, it seemed like a normal night sky. After blinking a few times, he then saw the mystery and the magnificent lights made by the twinkling stars. Taiga was already looking in awe, with all the shining stars. The moon was crescent that time, and it shined a white glow that when you look at it in a certain angle, it's like the sky's smiling at you. Two stars were twinkling near the moon and it made them look like eyes, with the moon being the mouth. Taiga pointed to the moon and said, "Look! The moon's smiling at us!" she exclaimed happily, and this made Ryuuji smile. He looked at Taiga, and asked, "Hey, do you think it's really smiling at us?"

"Of course it is! Look, it's like he's winking at us!" Taiga said, still amazed by the moon.

"How do you know the moon's a male?"

"I-I just said that! Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. Don't change the subject!" Taiga pouted, and Ryuuji smirked, and then went closer to Taiga. This made her blush.

"R-Ryuuji?"

"Hm, a night sky like this, and the two of us alone… It seems like a perfect night for both of us." He smiled.

"Yeah," she looked up to the sky. "And even the moon is smiling. It's like everything and I hope, everyone is happy today."

"Well, if they can see this marvelous beauty of a sky, they would be." Ryuuji smiled. "And you also make me happy."

Blushing, Taiga cuddled closer to Ryuuji. He placed his arm underneath Taiga's back, so he could support her. He kissed her forehead, and smiled.

Taiga looked up to him, and saw that the moonlight was making his eyes shine. She was so amazed that she stared at them for a long while. Ryuuji didn't mind that, and smiled.

"Hey," he called Ryuuji, and when he looked, Taiga kissed him on the lips. It was just a peck, which was made to tease him a bit. She giggled, and then cuddled to his chest. _She still looks beautiful, and even the moonlight's making her hair shine,_ Ryuuji thought.

"My cute and beloved star," Ryuuji whispered to Taiga, and this caught her attention. Ryuuji then stole her lips and went into a deep kiss. They stayed like that for a moment, and then looked at each other's eyes. Both knew they wanted more, so they kissed again. Ryuuji's other hand, the one that was supposedly behind his head but now moved to the side, found its way to Taiga's cheek. He held her soft cheeks gently, and fondled them a bit. Taiga wrapped her arms around Ryuuji's neck, and they continued to kiss under the night sky. The moon didn't seem to bother; it just kept smiling.

After a while, they both opened their eyes and, at the same time said, "I love you." They smiled, and then stayed under the stars more. They admired the night sky, and they were both close to each other.

This all happened on a starry night, when Ryuuji and Taiga wanted to spend a summer vacation at the villa for one week. It was their best vacation yet.

"Hey Ryuuji," Taiga said. "Would Ami be glad if we returned the keys to her? I mean, the keys to the villa," she added.

Ryuuji was surprised that she was thinking of that too. "Well, I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"I want to live here with you."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Requests and favorites are loved :)_


End file.
